


Letters of Salvation

by CandyFox



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wrote a letter to Alexander, praying to be saved. Alexander wrote back, planing to use the boy for his own ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the community 1drabble @ livejournal.

Herbert and Sir William Smith were dead because of him, because of the creature chasing after the Orb. He had stolen Herbert's address book in a desperate attempt to find someone who could help him. The first name in the book belonged to a baron in Prussia, and Daniel had never written to someone so important before. Daniel knew he didn't have many options laid out before him, or anyone he could turn to. He took up a quill pen, dipped it in a pot of ink, and hastily wrote out letters to everyone listed in the address book. He hoped someone would answer him.

\- - -

Alexander read the letter once more. He could feel the fear and desperation leaking through every word. Alexander had spent many years searching for the Orb, and now it was practically being handed to him on a silver platter. He couldn't fight the smirk growing on his face as he traced the name of the man who had written to him. Alexander wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

\- - -

Daniel was responsible for two more men dying. The Shadow wouldn't leave him be until he was dead. Daniel paced his small room, chewing on a fingernail. He bumped into his drawer, and made the letter sitting on top fall to the floor. Daniel stopped, and picked it up to read. It was the letter he had received from Baron Alexander. There was nowhere else to turn, none of the others he wrote to having sent anything back. He had been caused psychological distress by the letter, but it was his only option left. Daniel clutched the letter to his chest like a lifeline, and prayed that this Prussian baron would be able to save him from the darkness. 


End file.
